mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Casting Call
"Casting Call" is part 1 of episode 3. It first aired Jan 14, 2010. Summary Ricardo announces that the auditions for the Romeo and Juliet play Gnarly Woods is to be starting up now as Alfred and Milo show up to give their support Camille, who is also trying out for the role. Cynthia meanwhile is in the dressing department trying to get her mother to hurry up and finish adjusting her costume so that she does not miss the audition. As Mole girl tries out, its suddenly they hear a weird noise, which causes her to mess up with her lines and end up crying off of the stage. It's then Chloe who tries to audition but the "heckler" makes her leave in a huff. Suddenly Cynthia shows up and announces that she is ready when Camille blames her right after for the incidents. Ricardo then announces that until they find out whose being rude the auditions are cancled and walks away in a huff, along with the other girls. This makes Cynthia very upset and Camille keeps blaming her instead, telling her to just confess but Cynthia refuses and Alfred asks her where she was during the auditions. To which she explains that she was having a "wardrobe malfunction"... It's then Milo pulls on something, causing the stage to suddenly turn! He manages to find the first clue in the process, this being a strand of string from Cynthia's moms sewing cut. As Cynthia leaves, they begin to hear a weird noise and Camille suspects that it may be one of Cynthia's cousins and they record it. At Hedgequarters, the trio decide to visit Ricardo, since he may have recognized the voice or notice something weird during the auditions. As they leave a few twigs and branches fall down suddenly. They realize someone was spying on them.... At Ricardo's, he seems a bit upset that he can't wear his Romeo outfit anymore when suddenly they find their spy: Cynthia! Who goes on to say that she was following them in order to mention she found another clue in the dressing room. As they investigate, Cynthia decides to change her dress when Alfred finds the final clue, a feather! Back at Hedgequarters, Alfred deems that the voice imitation could be from a bird, as they are often skilled in such a task. He looks it up and quickly locates it. The group rushes to the dressing room, where Cynthia is practicing her role anyway. Alfred asks her what she had been talking to her mom about in the dressing room earlier. She explains it was the dresses, to which Alfred explains that the bird copied her when she was turning down the dresses, it wasn't trying to be rude to the auditioners. Milo climbs up to find an odd bird, to which Alfred reveals it to be a Mocking Bird. Cynthia is relieved to hear her name is cleared and the auditions resume! Camille performs her audition, to which the Mocking Bird decides to add in also and she is given the role of Juliet! As Milo comments that he likes happy endings, Alfred explains that since its Romeo and Juliet, they die. To which Milo suggest they should change the ending as the two of them begin to laugh and the episode ends... Quotes *''Cynthia: Romeo, o Romeo. Where for out though Romeo...'' *''Alfred: Cynthia! '' *''Cynthia: Romeo?! '' *''Alfred: Uh... no. '' ''-----'' *Milo: I love happy endings! *Alfred:'' It's Romeo and Juliet, they die.'' *Milo: What?! You better tell Cam to change the ending! ---- *Camille: Oh Alfred, help me! For I am innocent! *Alfred: Alright, alright! Get up... ---- *Cynthia:'' How does he even get through a day?'' Trivia *It seems strange that Chloe was auditioning. Considering that she's normally nocturnal. *Ms. Hedgehog helped with the auditions. Also note she was the only female doing so. *Apparently anybody of all ages could try out for this play. Considering Polly Porcupine was there and she is an adult. *This is one of the rare times that Camille's blame on Cynthia would have made sense. Accept for the fact that she was techniqually wrong *Camille calls Cynthia's cousins "friends", much like Mrs. Payne does. *Possibly one of Cynthia's only nice moments: She holds her arms up for Milo as he climbs the prop-tree near the end of the episode to make sure he didn't fall and hurt himself... again... *This episode implies that Alfred may know sign language *It seems weird that Camille thinks the voice would belong to Louise, or one of her cousins considering it doesn't sound anything like them. *Alfred is noticably taller in this episode. Something that rarely happens. *In the dressing room as Alfred says someone is imitating Cynthia's voice, check out the red boots in front of him, they resemble Camille's normally worn shoe-boots. *later on after accusing Cynthia, Camille also throws blame to Louise. However, earlier during the episode Louise was next to Camille. Goofs *At the beginning of the episode, as the camera pans/shows the girls trying out for the play with their backs facing the camera. Notice Gabby's hair, its yellow! A second later when it shows their fronts its back to its normal color. *Clue 1, the thread vanishes from Alfred's hand the second after he calls it a clue and speaks to Milo. *When Camille comments that they may have to cancel the audition, a strange line appears around her neck, but right after turning her head it vanishes. *When the girls go to get onto the stage, right before notice Polly's muzzle is missing. Gallery vlcsnap-2012-02-14-17h25m11s182.png|Milo, you found our first clue. vlcsnap-2012-02-14-17h26m10s8.png|A strange laugh recording is our second clue. vlcsnap-2012-02-14-17h28m56s127.png|And a feather is our last clue. Vlcsnap-2011-11-10-14h23m59s109.png|"Help me, Alfred! For I am innocent!" Vlcsnap-2011-11-12-11h19m31s87.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-12-11h21m33s28.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-12-11h22m48s21.png|Camille qnd the mockingbird Category:Episodes Category:Camille Eps